That Summer
by A1c-Skillz
Summary: A Harry and Ginny Find out they truly love each other and plan to get married but when Ginny Gets pregnant What will they do how will she get to finish school Pairings are: RWHG,HPGW Editting and correcting the story and hoping to finish
1. Default Chapter

-1All characters that originate from the Harry potter books are property of J.K. Rowling I am making no profit off any of this story the only thing I own are any original element to this story including characters that are not in the books

HPtOaO

Chapter 1

That summer

It was a nice day outside bird chirping Crookshanks the cat was chasing around the gnomes in the garden and as usual was led into some sort of trap this time they led him into a magic cat repelling flower pot which flung him a good 10 feet away. Harry Potter was sitting at a picnic table thinking about his stay at his best friend Ron's house during summer vacation. He and Hermione both stayed there that summer and the three best friends had a great time at the beginning of the summer…………. Then Ron and Hermione became more then friends much to the Weasley family's amusement. Harry however didn't feel too amused about all of it and soon turned to Ginny for company they soon found they wanted to be around each other more often and by the end of June they too were dating.

Even though the day was nice in appearance there was a gloominess and feeling of frustration that hung around the burrow.

"Harry dear would you please help Arthur load up your guy's school stuff?"

"What…oh….sure Mrs. Weasley" said Harry as he came out of a daze he still couldn't believe what happened a week ago…………..

The family decided to go to London for the Week to take care of some things in the ministry's report on Voldemort's fall and do some last minute school shopping but Harry having worked all week at Fred and George's joke shop stayed back so did Ginny because she wasn't about to leave her boyfriend home alone all week.

Around noon Ginny ran into Ron's bedroom where Harry was sleeping. She jumped onto the bed and straddled Harry yelling "WAAAAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUP!" as she bounced up and down on his stomach.

"Owww Owww Owwww. Geroff me I'm up I'm up."

"I know I can feel it" said Ginny blushing

"Huh oh" said Harry as he quickly pushed her off and ran to the bathroom to shower among other things. Feeling a bit offended Ginny walked over to the door and turned the knob finding it unlocked she pushed it open.

Harry stopped undressing and turned around to see what the noise was. Ginny started to yell at him "Harry Potter how dare you just shove me off with out even kissing me good morning." Then she seen all he had on was his under shorts Harry couldn't help but smirk when her jaw practically hit the floor as she seen IT. She quickly turned tail and ran out leaving Harry to shower

When he had woke up he only had a partial rise and her quick feel of it with her butt wasn't sufficient to judge his full potential. But the thoughts that ran through his mind when he saw her made all 9 inches come to life. They had been going out most of the summer but had never made it past holding hands and a quick kiss on the cheek. Harry took his shower some what happier than usual as he thought of what he had decided to do after his shower and this evening.

Ginny was still too shocked at what she had seen to pay any attention to Harry as he walked into her room. He just stood there for a moment wondering what to do when Ginny turned around and said "OH Harry I'm soooooooo sorry I……….err…..didn't mean to see …. Err…….THAT I was jus….." Harry walked over to her in mid sentence and kissed her full on the lips. She stiffened up in surprise and so did he in other ways for other reasons soon she relaxed and melted into his arms. Harry broke away with a slight smirk and said "There I owe that to you for this morning!"

Thanks for reading chapter one I hope you like plz review I'm trying to improve my writing to help with my writing disability so be honest


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter Two

Later that day they were at it again "That…………….. Was…………… Amazing!" Ginny managed to gasp out between breaths they had started making out and had been there for a good two hours. She still wasn't used to Harry's kisses and she hoped she never would be. Every time he kissed her, her stomach did flips and she would get a feeling of excitement and relaxation at the same time.

Harry sat back to think things over and give himself a little time to gain back his composure he couldn't believe his luck, during the summer Ginny had grown to be a very good looking girl. Her body was perfect and she had started to put her hair into pig tails quite often which to Harry made her that much more beautiful. The rest of her body had all the right curves in all the right places and she was his and his alone.

Though her tomboyish attitude was what Harry liked best about her. She loved to play quiditch and she loved to joke around like she was one of the guys. Yet well doing that she managed to be very girly too dressing in tight tank tops and short skirts (though according to Ron she hadn't done this till Harry came for the summer.) The clothes more then once made for a very interesting game of quiditch.

"Harry…… HARRY……… HAAARRRY. You in there Hello earth to Harry"

"Huh oh sorry Gin."

" It's ok I just never known you to stare into space for so long it kinda had me worried that you had for got about me."

"I could never forget about you I Love you too much. I keep dreaming about us getting married and having kids." Harry suddenly realized what he had said but it was too late. The damage was done

"You… wha… What?"

"I love you and I want to marry you." said Harry it was too late and she knew now anyways he had no choice but to tell her. Ginny couldn't seem to find her voice and Harry started to feel the tears well up in his eyes. He was going to be rejected at least he thought so. It was hard not too considering all the emotions running over her face. He had never loved someone as much as her nor in the and she was going to reject him

Suddenly she was hugging him fiercely saying "I love you too Harry Potter and I would love to marry you I really do and would!"

Later that night after supper (Ginny's first attempt at cooking with out her mothers help and it was surprisingly good too.) After Ginny went to bed Harry went into the living room and sat down in an old arm chair Mrs. Weasley was supposed to be contacting him soon to see how he and Ginny were doing. Her face popped into the fireplace with a resounding plunking noise.

"Harry. Dear how are you and Ginny?"

"She's good but I need to talk too you and Mr. Weasley. Could I go to where you're staying and talk too you guys real quick?"

"Of course dear you can" she said the concern overriding her voice "we will be right there we can apperate there and dissaperate with you back to our hotel room. See you in a few minuets"

Within 20 minutes they were standing in the hotel room talking.

"Well Harry I'm glad you came to us before making any rash decisions though I cant say what I think you have done is right I mean you kind of betrayed our trust in you and her but at the same time I know what its like to be a teenager. You do know that my boy said Mr. Weasley. "What you said to her might have been the truth and there is one spell to let us know the truth but first we need to get her over here or we can go to the burrow."

Harry who had told them what had happened with Ginny felt kind of bad about letting them down like that Mrs. Weasley was standing over in the corner looking very shocked after what Harry had said

"I'm not to sure what she will say Mr. Weasley not sure at all."

Just then and owl fluttered into the room it was to Arthur from Ginny she wrote what had happened and asked her dad to come home and help her figure it out. Harry couldn't help but be happy when he seen that she wrote that she loved Harry but wasn't sure if he really did this was actually good news considering that he now knew that she loved him too all they had to do was go to the burrow and do what Mr. Weasley suggested.


	3. Chapter 3

-1This is the site I used to find Latin words for the spells incase someone wanted to look them up http:www.sunsite.ubc.ca/LatinDictionary/

The comment on Americans isn't meant to offend considering I would be bashing my self then it's just for the story line

Chapter Three

Mrs. Weasley was performing the spell cause it had to be done by the mother of at least one partner in the relationship she read the spell then said "Ok you two I need you to hold each others hands as tight as possible and if this spell makes your hands go apart its not true love if you feel some pushing apart its love that will most likely turn into true love and if you pull together slightly then its love in it truest form"

Mrs. Weasley couldn't believe she had to do this spell on her daughter and Harry Potter the most famous wizard teenager in the world and her only girl who thought they were in love with each other.

They did as told and she pointed the wand at the two saying "_comperio amor"_

They both flew together furiously into a tight hug that they couldn't break.

"Ah Mum can you do something? Please" said Ginny because her and Harry were unable to pull apart.

"_Desino." _Mrs. Weasley said to end the spell and they were able to pull apart but Harry still didn't let her go instead he kissed Ginny passionately while Ginny turned a deep shade of red because of her parent's presence.

"The spell has the side effect of making the male especially romantic afterwards If its love in its truest form." said Mr. Weasley quoting the book seeming somewhat relieved that this had happened this way as opposed to them being broken hearted if one of them truly didn't love the other and one did.

This was the second time that he had seen the spell performed on one of his kids the first time was at the beginning of the summer Ron and Hermione came to them asking if they would do the spell that they had found in a book Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were shocked but agreed to do it because they had been brave enough to come forward about it.

The same thing happened to them as Harry and Ginny. Mrs. Weasley couldn't believe her baby boy had grown up and could feel like that. Now her only girl was in love with Harry Potter it was all too much she fainted and fell into her husbands arms.

_Back to the present_

As they finished loading Mr. Weasley's new car (a ford fiesta) with all their school stuff. They got in the car and started on their way to Kings cross station and platform nine and three quarters. The time to get to the station flew right on by and they said goodbye to Ron's parents and thanked them for letting them stay even after all that had happened.

When they boarded the train Harry sat down and started to think about Ginny he missed her terribly she had only left a few days earlier to test to see if she would be able to enter 7th year early though to Harry it seemed like ages ago all her teachers recommended her for it even Snape. They would find out the results at the Beginning of the year Feast on the first day. She wasn't allowed to tell anyone what the results were before hand.

Ginny and Harry also had a big surprise for the school that night. If she passed she was guarantied the head girl spot Harry had already found out he was head boy but didn't want anyone to know until that night because he was going to turn it down if Ginny didn't get it.

Ron and Hermione took a breather from their make out session they looked over at Harry they were getting worried over the past few days he had hardly ate anything and now looked nervous about something

"Hey Ron what's Harry's problem?"

"I don't know Mione. He won't talk to anyone."

"I CAN hear you ya know and I'm fine I just sick of waiting. Plus I need to see Gin I miss her so much it feels like I haven't seen her in months."

"Waiting for what?" asked Ron with an overly protective look like he thought Harry wanted to do something to his sister that should wait till marriage.

"Not what your thinking I wouldn't do that to her."

"So now she isn't good enough for you." said Ron rage in his voice

"Oh Ron do shut up. It was a bad choice of words. Scolded Hermione

"I meant not just yet really now don't be stupid you KNOW I love her. After all you guys went through the same spell as us to the same result" Harry said slightly annoyed at his best mate's stupidity.

Harry lay down in his seat to sleep the rest of the ride after a few flirty whispers Ron and Hermione were at it again The train ride to Hogwarts was fairly uneventful except for the shock Neville and his girlfriend Lavender Brown received when they walked in on Ron and Hermione going at it and Harry muttering "I love you Ginny Weasley!" every few seconds with a very peculiar grin on his face.

The sorting of the first years was over and people were having quite the laugh when Lavender had been caught with her hand on Neville's leg so they had to spill the beans about being at the same summer for wizards and witches and getting to know each other A LOT better when they couldn't make friends with all the stuck up American Kids.

Many Gryffindors did however notice that Neville wasn't exactly pudgy, short or clumsy anymore in fact he was well built had had mussels to rival Crabby or Goyel, good coordination and Lavender seemed to have instilled a lot of confidence in him.

Professor Dumbledor was well into his announcements

"……….And I now have three big announcements. First as some of you might know is that a cure for werewolfism or lycanthrope was found this past summer so please welcome back Professor Lupin." Lupin walked out of a door by the head table and took his seat. Every one cheered even a lot of slytherians were clapping.

"Second Professor Hagrid will not be teaching this year or for the next 4 years for that matter as his expulsion has been revoked and he is being allowed to return to school to complete his education." Again many were clapping though it was probably because people didn't particularly like some of the creature they had dealt with when he was teaching.

"Third a first in Hogwarts history has happened a student many of you know quite well has jumped ahead a year of her class to become a seventh year. Passing all the required tests to do so as so many have tried but until now none have succeeded seventh years meet your new classmate Ginny Weasley!"

Ginny walked out to the head table and shook all the teachers' hands. The clapping was so loud nobody but Ron and Hermione heard Harry yelling

"THAT'S MY GIRL GINNY BABY!"

Ron was laughing hard at what he heard Harry yell but Hermione hit him upside the head Harry hadn't been this happy in a week and she didn't want Ron ruining it for him.

As the clapping died down Ginny Started to speak

"Thank you every one but this isn't the only first for this year but I need some help to tell this one Harry would you please come up here. He looked sick as if he might puke at any monument but he managed to make it up to the Head table.

"As you may have noticed the Head boy and Girl spots haven't been announced but that isn't the "first" I was talking about. Those spots are going to be filled by Harry and I. Harry would you please tell them the announcement?"

Harry was a very sickly green by now.

"Uh…..Well…. Me and……I mean Ginny and I are….. Um having our….." Harry fell over and fainted luckily he landed in his head boys chair thanks to professor Dumbledor

"Well I Guess I'll pick up where he left off. Over winter break Harry and I are having our wedding the day of the Christmas feast all students are invited to attend the wedding dance and feast. The required attire will be decided and the information handed out a week prior to the wedding.

The room was completely silent not even Malfoy could think of anything to say. Soon the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuff's, and even a few Slytherians were clapping. Ron and Hermione where floored.

"I didn't expect…….. That at all." Stated Ron who looked really confused.

"Me either!" agreed an equally stunned Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Chapter Four**

A few months into school had passed and most people had forgotten about Harry and Ginny's announcement. They however were having the time of their lives. Head boy and girl got a living area together that short of a kitchen had everything a house had.

However in their case Professor Flitwick wasted no time making sure that Ginny knew birth control spells. Ginny's parents wouldn't allow it any other way. Because her and Harry were being allowed to use the same bedroom. The spells had to be used every morning or they wouldn't work.

Ginny had been doing quite well at remembering the spell then Friday night on the 30th of October she stayed up very late. When she woke up at noon the next day she rushed to lunch not remembering to do the spell. Her and Harry worked right up until the Halloween feast on the decorations.

"Whew I thought we'd never finish." Said Ginny

"Yeah we have about ten or twenty minutes left before it starts we had better go and change." said an equally relieved Harry

"Think every one will like the feast?"

"Who knows?"

They made it to their room and started to change clothes. Harry's wardrobe was on one side of the bed Ginny's on the other. He faced away from the bed as he put on his silver dress robes. Thinking Ginny was done he turned around to ask her a question.

Hey Gin what are Ron and………. Ooops sorry."

He jerked his head back so fast he thought might have whip lash. She had been dropping the bra she was wearing because she was going to the feast in a strapless muggle dress.

"Harry it not like you haven't seen my breasts before my goodness we shower together most of the time!"

Yeah but usually I'm to busy kissing you to look." He admitted blushing slightly.

She was sick of him being so embarrassed all the time when it came to them and doing things together she was ready to blow and did.

"THERE IS ONLY ONE PART OF ME YOU HAVEN'T SEEN HARRY POTTER. SO WHY ARE YOU SO EMBARASSED BY ME?" She was crying heavily now she couldn't stand it any more. At first it was cute now it was just annoying. She was outgoing and she had to fight him to start doing anything that involved them and any kind of nudity.

"NO I'm not embarrassed by you and the only reason I haven't seen all of you is cause I love you too much to try you get you in bed till you say you're ready. I'm embarrassed because I don't deserve you. You're so beautiful, so perfect, and I don't think I'm good enough for you! I can't figure out why you love me. Please don't cry I never wanted to hurt you."

"I love you because you saved me down in the chamber of secrets. I love you for waiting till I'm ready. But most of all I love you because you love me and you're my best friend.

They stood there for what seemed like ages just hugging one another forgetting the world around them. They broke apart Ginny had tears in her eyes. So did Harry. They turned towards the door walked down to the feast hand in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Chapter 5

Part One

The Great Hall was filled with giant pumpkins that glowed with an eerie neon green in the dark they had been craved out to serve as little dining booths. They cut out windows in the top half of the pumpkins then cut out doors out too make it appear as if they were gasping in fright and the pumpkins were bewitched to gasp as they opened and closed the door. Bats were flying everywhere and the walls were decorated to look like a deep, dark, and very foreboding Forest. When you got close enough to them you could hear a werewolf howling.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione went to their table and the boys pulled out the chairs for their dates.

"Why thank you Sir." said Ginny in a slightly sarcastic tone of voice.

"It is an honor Mam." replied Harry with an equally mocking tone.

"So what's new with you guys? We haven't talk in forever." said Hermione

"oh not much just working on the Head boy and girl duties and thinking about how we are going to decorate the great hall for Christmas and our wedding." replied Ginny

"Yeah and we are thinking about who or grooms men and brides maids are going to be." added  
Harry.

Then Ron spoke up "Oy mate ain't you supposed to pick out a best man and maid of honor or something like that?"

"Well I already know who my best man should be it's just a question of will you agree to it."

"Um duh of coarse I will Harry why didn't you ask sooner?"

"Well maybe it's because I have been busy all week and the fact I thought it would be obvious I would want you to be."

"Yeah I suppose it is. So is it safe to assume Hermione is the Maid of Honor."

"Ron that's for them to tell!" said Hermione who was looking aghast that he would ask them that.

"Hermione It's not a big deal" said Ginny "and besides I was just going to ask you any ways. So would you like to be my Maid of Honor at our wedding?"

"Oh Ginny I would be honored no pun intended. By the way have you figured out what you want to wear in the wedding?"

"No not really we really don't have that much money because I don't think me and Harry should spend too much of his money on this."

"Ginny don't you ever wake up at night and find I'm not there?" said Harry with a smirk it looked real odd in the green light almost sinister.

"No why?" said Ginny with worry in her voice.

"Well good then you don't know about my job working at the twin's shop as their testing assistant. Or this."

He pulled a small red velvet box out of his pocket went down on one knee and opened it. Inside was a gold ring with a very rare stone in the shape of a heart. The stone was a passion stone which changes colors between you and your partner's most defining color. It was flashing deep red for Ginny's hair and Emerald Green for Harry's eyes.

"I was thinking I should do this right. Ginny Weasley will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?

Ginny had tears in her eyes. "Yes as I said before I will."

She was now crying non stop. Ron started making Gagging noises. Harry just ignored him he reached for Ginny's hand to put the ring on and she looked at him with an odd mixture of wonder and annoyance on her face.

"What's wrong Gin?"

'Well one this is my right hand it's supposed to go on the left one."

"Oh sorry." Looking kind of sheepish he reached for her left hand.

"And two isn't that ring a little big?"

Now Harry just smiled at her while continuing to put the ring on her finger. When it went onto her ring finger it started glowing with a white shimmering light and split in two right down the heart and through the bottom of the ring. One half closed around Ginny's finger becoming a thinner banded ring with half the heart it was bright Emerald green. The other half proceeded to form around Harry's ring finger into a thicker banded ring with his half of the heart glowing a deep bright red.

"Harry Potter you have explaining to do." said Ginny looking very stern.

"The twin's have been paying me 20 galleons to let them test their new products on me at their apartment in Hogsmead. That was enough to buy the ring within a month. I have been saving the rest to help pay for our wedding and such. Then yesterday, I got an owl from Gringgotts saying that there was an account set aside by my grandmother that wouldn't open until I became engaged. They say that the interest earned with the original amount totals up to 30 thousand galleons." Harry sat there laughing at the expression on their faces.

"Harry..." Said Hermione "That makes you the richest wizard in the world not counting professional Quidicth players. Well, two of them anyways!"

Ron just looked dumbfounded and Ginny was speechless. That however soon changed and Ginny and Hermione started thinking of things for the wedding now that they knew what kind of resources they had. Things like "Oh we could get a harp player to do the March." and "We will have to buy the best jewelry for the bridesmaids and some really nice tuxedos for the boys." Mostly there was lots of giggling as the girls were fully engrossed in their conversation. After a while watching the girls, Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered in his ear.

"You NEED to meet me in the bathroom in five minutes."

It seemed Ron meant business, so soon after Ron left Harry excused himself from the girls and went to the bathroom to meet Ron. He seemed nervous-no, anxious when he talked to Harry.

"So you're why they wouldn't let me go to work on weeknights?" it was half question half statement

"Huh? What do you mean? Oh, with the twins. Yeah, I am."

"So yeah, whatever. It don't matter. That's not why I wanted to talk." Said Ron.

"Well, what did you want to talk about?"

"Harry I think I'm going to propose to 'Mione."

The words only took a second to get through Harry's mind. He gave Ron a look as if to say finally!

"Ron you're my best mate so I can assume you won't take offense to this. What the hell took you so damn long to decide?"

"I don't know Harry, but now I'll never be able to match what you just did out there."

"Don't be such a git Ron Hermione won't care whether or not you can afford to match what I just did she loves you and what ever you do she will love. Besides we both know Ginny is for the flashy stuff because she never was able to afford it. Where as Hermione wants the love more then the object because her family was never there for her."

"What do you mean? They always send her gifts over the holidays and such."

Think abut it Ron she almost always stays at Hogwarts for the holidays and stays at the burrow or Sirius's old house during the summer because her parents are gone on some trip, and where does she prefer to stay in the summer?

"I don't know where?"

"Don't be dense she loves to stay at the burrow. Now why is that?"

"Oh I don't know Harry just tell me what your trying to say."

"I'm saying that she goes to the burrow to see you because your her best mate you have been the one person who cares about her enough to stick around to see her you don't go every where around the world an only write to her once and awhile. You give her the love she has never had all you have to do is keep loving her and be there for her!"

"So when should I propose to her?"

"As soon as you can afford a ring which is now. _Accio money!_" said Harry waving his wand performing the spell he had learned for the tri-wizard tournament in his fourth year of school.

A small brown leather money sack came flying into the room it looked as though it was ready to burst. It landed in Harry's hands.

"Here take this mind you it's your last birthday present for the rest of your life."

He handed the bag to Ron who undid the string tying it shut and opened the sack.

"How much is in here Harry? There has too be at least 500 galleons in here.

"You guessed it 500 of them little gold buggers."

"Harry I can't take this it's yours."

"What are you blabbering about Ron? I didn't give you anything." said Harry was a grin

"You must have worked real hard at your brother's shop to earn it."

"But Harry I didn't make enough everyday to get this much saved already."

"I know that but I got the twins to agree to say that you got paid 50 galleons a week to help them and you are now getting paid that much and will be working in my place considering I don't need the extra money anymore."

"Thanks Harry!"

Ron looked ecstatic

"Don't mention it. We had better get back out there before they start to worry about us. By the way I think the girls would love it if they were to become engaged the same night if you get my drift. "

"Yeah."

As they made their way back to the table Harry couldn't help but notice that Ron was turning white and he broke out in a cold sweat. When they made it back to the table Hermione looked worried.

"Ronnie dear are you OK?"

"Ye…yeah."

As he dropped down on one knee He tried to speak but nothing would come out he was starting to turn green by now he tried again.

"Hermione I...I love you and I ... was wondering can you…? I mean would you do me the honor of marrying me."

As Ron finished he look some what relieved but that soon changed to apprehension as he waited for her answer. Hermione's breathe quickened and seemed to be trying to stop her self from crying.

"Of coarse I will marry you Ron!"

By now all eyes were on Ron and Hermione. Neither of them had been exactly quiet nor did they notice that all the tables had moved to the edges of the room leaving them in the open for all to here. Abruptly the clapping was booming from everywhere even some of the slytherins were clapping for them. Most of the teachers were surprised but not to that great of extent they had seen students propose to each other before. However Dumbledor smiled a knowing smile and thought back to a prophesy that all head masters were informed of after spending one year in office. It would soon be fulfilled and their worries would be over provided they all unlocked their hidden power. The prophesy were the last words uttered on the death bed of Helga Hufflepuff

_"Two men and two women of the house of the true and brave._

_One man a loyal friend and brave fighter. His Spirit of fire cannot be quenched._

_The next man born a savior by destiny, a hero by choice. His spirit shifts like the wind bound only by his love for the other three. _

_The first woman companion to the leader and mastermind of their strategies._

_Her spirit is as the ocean with all its unknowns. Only she holds all its knowledge. _

_The next women companion to the hero and spirit of the group._

_Her spirit is as the earth appearing calm and peaceful but full of hidden wrath waiting to be unleashed like a quake._

_The four shall be married in the Hall of Greatness which will be a sign of a golden age for witches and war locks alike._

_They must defeat a lord of darkness in battle while in a desperate attempt to save their teacher and mentor who some will call the greatest warlock of all time._

The only thing that troubled Dumbledore was that he wasn't sure of how they would unlock their power but he had to try and train them and become their teacher and mentor in essence he must sacrifice himself in the end to win the war. But he had been ready to do that for years.


End file.
